Augenblicke
by Loutyla
Summary: Eine Frage, ob ein Augenblick einen anderen ersetzen kann und die Rollen des Guten und Bösen werden getauscht....


Title: Augenblicke

Fandom: Alias

Rated: PG-13

Pairing: Sydney/Vaughn, Sydney/Sark

Setting: 2. Staffel. Sydney arbeitet noch bei SD-6. Zusammen mit Sark ist sie auf der Suche nach den Rambaldi-Artefakten. Sydney und Vaughn sind ein Paar.

Disclaimer: Ich hab keine Rechte an der Serie oder den Charakteren. Sie gehören ihren Urhebern.

Summary: Eine Frage, ob ein Augenblick einen anderen ersetzen kann und die Rollen des guten und Bösen werden getauscht....

Author's note I: Mein erster Alias-fic. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch...

Ein Augenblick durchschneidet, ein Augenblick heilt Wunden

Manfred Hinrich

1. Augenblick

Sie war eine der besten Agentinnen der CIA. Oder von SD-6. Je nach dem für welche der Organisationen sie im Moment arbeitete. In diesem Moment war es SD-6.

Wieder einmal eine der zahlreichen Missionen „zum Wohle der USA". Aber diesmal war es anders. Diesmal war ihr Partner nicht Agent Dixon. Nein, es handelte sich um keinen anderen, als um Sark. Sie hasste ihn. Hasste ihn für die Rambaldi-Artefakte, die er ihr, SD-6 und letztendlich auch der CIA- vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte. Hasste ihn für die Male in denen er sie fast getötet hatte. Hasste ihn für das, was er Will angetan hatte.

Und doch, auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise führte sie die ihr gestellten Aufträge lieber mit ihm, als mit Dixon aus. So weit man sagen konnte, dass sie diese Aufträge gerne ausführte. Aber mit Sark verband sie ein starkes Band. Ein Band des Wissens um die wahre Identität von SD-6 als ein Mitglied der Allianz. Ein Band des Hasses auf diese Organisation und nicht zu letzt ein Band des Verrates, den sie an ihr begangen.

Und dieses Band bedeutete auch, dass sie sich vertrauen mussten. Sie musste ihm vertrauen, dass er ihr Doppelidentität nicht verriet und er musste ihr das selbe Vertrauen entgegen bringen.

Diesmal war es ihre Aufgabe ein weiteres Rambaldi-Objekt zu beschaffen. Sie trennten sich, am Eingang. Er hatte die Sicherheitsleute erschossen und saß im Überwachungsraum, um Sidney zu warnen, wenn Gefahr drohte.

Sie selber war in einen Rum gelangt, in dem sich ein Tresor befand. Gerade wollte sie ihn mit der Zahlenkombination öffnen, den ihre Mutter ihr gegeben hatte, da hörte sie über die Mikrophone in ihren Ohrringen Sark. Seine Stimme erschrak sie in ihrer Konzentration.

„Ein Wachmann. Er ist an der Ecke, er kommt jeden Moment zur Tür rein."

Gerade hatte sie sich dem Tresor ab- und der Tür zugewandt, da sah sie ihn auch schon zur Tür herein kommen. Sie zog ihre Waffe, doch schon hatte er sie ihr aus der Hand gekickt. Ein Trick, den auch Sydney beherrschte und auch er war unbewaffnet. Man hätte meinen können, dass die zierliche, junge Frau keine Chance gegen den bulligen, maskierten Mann hätte. Aber dann hätte man sich geirrt. Mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit wich sie seinen Tritten aus und wehrte seine Schläge ab und mit der gleichen unglaublichen Stärke gab sie sie zurück. So beendet sie den Kampf mit einem kräftigen Tritt an den Kopf, woraufhin der Mann bewusstlos zusammen sank.

Sie wand sich wieder dem Tresor zu. Dann vernahm sie wieder Sarks Stimme.

„Du kämpfst recht gut. Für ein Mädchen..."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ignorierte seine Bemerkung. In dem Überwachungsraum saß Sark. Er grinste. Auch er hatte ihre Schläge schon am eigenem Körper erlebt. Keine Erfahrung, die er wiederholen wollte. Aber Sydney Bristow zu kennen war schon ein paar Schrammen wert gestand er sich ein. Und sie so zu beobachten war auch nicht schlecht...

Aber davon wusste Sydney nichts. Sie gab die Zahlen ein. Aber eigentlich hatte er schon Recht, dass sie nicht schlecht kämpfte. Aber sie fühlte sich als Mädchen auch zum heutigem Zeitpunkt noch unter Druck gesetzt immer ein bisschen besser zu sein, als die Männer. Besonders als Agentin. So gab sie immer ihr Bestes. Sie musste lächeln. Will durfte nicht erfahren, dass Sark sie zum lächeln brachte... Aber sie war schon keine schlechte Agentin.

Sie war eine der besten Agentinnen der CIA. Oder von SD-6. Je nach dem für welche der Organisationen sie im Moment arbeitete. In diesem Moment war es SD-6. Und im nächsten Moment zählte es schon nicht mehr.

Zu spät hörte sie den Mann aufstehen. Sie fühlte das Messer erst, als es schon an ihrer Haut saß. Sie wirbelte herum und das Messer bohrte sich in ihren Bauch. Schmerz durchschos ihren Körper. Sie dachte sie müsse umfallen. Es brannte höllisch, doch der Einstich war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, der sie zu durchbohren schien, als der Mann das Messer wieder herauszog. Ihr Pullover färbte sich rot. In einer unendlich lang scheinenden Zeit sank sie auf ihre Knie.

Das nächste, was sie hörte war ein Schuss. Der vermummte Mann kippte und fiel neben ihr zu Boden. Hinter ihm stand Sark.

Er eilte zu ihr. Sie nahm ihn kaum wahr. Sein Stimme kam wie durch eine dicke Wand.

„Syd, Sydney. Komm. Steh auf. Nein, Du darfst nicht ohnmächtig werden. Wir müssen hier raus. Jetzt steh endlich auf!"

Aber sie wollte nicht aufstehen. Sie wollte sich hinlegen und schlafen. Sie wollte, dass die Schmerzen aufhörten. Aber sie wusste, dass sie stärker werden würden, wenn sie aufstehen würde. Sie schloss die Augen

Als nächstes hörte sie einen Knall und danach spürte sie einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrer Wange, der sie die Augen wieder öffnen ließ. Sie sah Sark wieder. Er hatte sie geschlagen und nun zerrte er sie auf die Beine und hob sie hoch. Sie ließ alles mit sich geschehen. Sie war froh doch nicht laufen zu müssen und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Der Hass schien vergessen. Sie spürte Kälte, die ihren Körper durchzog. Daraufhin schmiegte sie sich an Sark, der dies zwar bemerkte, es aber zu ignorieren versuchte, weil er so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus rannte. Sydney bekam kaum mit, dass er mit ihr einen in einen Lieferwagen stieg, die Türen hinter ihnen schloss und sich der Wagen dann in Bewegung setzte.

Sie war nur froh, dass sie liegen konnte. Nur der Schmerz und die Kälte störten sie. Sark jedoch störte sie kein bisschen. Sie spürte, dass er sich hinter sie legte und seine Arme um sie legte. Den einen um ihre Hüfte, so dass er ihre Wunde nicht berührte. Der andere lag knapp unter ihrer Brust. Sie wünschte sich, er würde ein Stück weiter oben liegen.

Dann drückte sie sich gegen seinen wärmenden Körper. Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr und hörte ihn flüstern.

„Halt durch Syd. Ich weiß, dass Du das schaffst."

Das letzte, was sie bemerkte war eine blonde Haarsträne von ihm, der ihr in das Gesicht fiel. Dann wünschte sie noch, dass diese Augenblick doch länger verweilen möge. Dann wurde alles um sie herum schwarz.

Als Sydney Bristow ihre Augen wieder aufschlug befand sie sich in einem weißen Raum. Überall an ihrem Körper waren Schläuche angebracht. An ihrem Bett saß Vaughn. Einen Moment lang war sie enttäuscht, dass er es war und niemand anderes. Jemand blondes. Aber schon im nächsten Moment verscheute sie diesen Gedanken. Vaughn lächelte sie an und sie spürte ihr Herz schmelzen. Wenn auch etwas weniger stark als sonst. Aber auch das beschloss sie zu übersehen.

Später erfuhr sie alles. Sark hatte sie bei der CIA abgeliefert. Nicht bei SD-6. Er meinte er würde sich eine Deckgeschichte ausdenken. Dann war er verschwunden.

Sie selber hatte eine tiefe Schnittwunde, die aber nun abheilte. Sie müsste nur noch eine Woche im Krankenhaus bleiben...

2. Augenblick

_Eine Woche später..._

Vaughn hatte sie am Tag zuvor besucht und gesagt, er würde sie nach der Abschlussuntersuchung abholen. So war sie froh, als die Schwester herein kam und ihr mitteilte, dass ein Termin ausgefallen war und, dass sie nun schon zu dem Arzt konnte.

Die Untersuchung ergab, dass die Wunde soweit abgeheilt war, dass sie nach Hause konnte. Sie müsse sich aber noch mindestens eine Woche lang schonen.

Sie sah auf die Armbanduhr, die Vaughn ihr geschenkt hatte. 14:00 Uhr. Er wollte sie erst in zwei Stunden abholen. Also beschloss sie, ein Taxi zu rufen und ihn in seiner Wohnung zu überraschen. Den Schlüssel hatte sie ja.

Sie umfasste den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung in ihrer Tasche, als sie aus dem Taxi stieg. Ein Gefühl der Wärme stieg in ihr hoch. Sie war immer mehr ein fester Teil in seinem Leben. Ihre Beziehung wurde immer ernster und gefestigter. Sie schoss die Tür auf und freute sich schon auf sein erfreutes und überraschtes Gesicht, wenn er sie sehen würde.

Oh ja, überrascht war sein Gesicht wirklich, als er sie sah. Aber alles andere, als erfreut. Sydney stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber sie hielt ihn davon ab.

„Sag jetzt kein Wort. Kein einziges Wort. Ich bitte Dich darum. Wag nicht es erklären zu wollen! Wag es nicht! "

Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ die Wohnung. In dieser drehte Vaughn sich wieder zu der nackten Frau um, die unter ihm lag und ihn fragte:

„Hey, was war das denn für eine Schlampe? Deine Freundin? Hätte ich mir anders vorgestellt."

Vaughn aber setzte sich auf. Und drehte den Rücken zu ihr.

„Ach Du hast doch keine Ahnung!"

Dann ging er in das Badezimmer.

Als sie das Treppenhaus herunterstürmte, kamen die Tränen Sydneys Wangen herunter. Das war eben einer der schlimmsten Augenblicke in ihrem Leben gewesen...

Author's note II: So. Eigentlich wär die Geschichte somit abgeschlossen. Es sei denn ihr wollt, dass sie länger wird. Im dem Fall und auch in jedem anderen bitte ich Euch um Reviews.


End file.
